


Help Me Step-Mandalorian

by reevesdriver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Glory Hole, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Reader gets stuck in a wall and Din comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Help Me Step-Mandalorian

Din had been gone for a few hours and in that time you’d been forced to stay on the ship and babysit the child as your pleas to follow the mandalorian fell on deaf ears as he’d left you holding the little green child and set out to search for his next target.

“Ok so, what do you want to do then?” You ask the child who tilts his head and coos at you making your heart melt.

About two hours of absent-minded chatting on your part and babbling on his had passed when you made the decision to play hide and seek, something that the little child was clearly unfamiliar with since it took around 10 minutes to explain how to even play it followed by a few failed attempts of you hiding. You decided to let him hide first since it was his first time playing and you wanted him to get the hang of it.

It was all fun and games until you heard the soft cooing coming from a hole in the wall of the hallway to the cockpit. Getting on your knees you somehow manage to push your upper body through the hole but the force of you pressing your hands against the metal you were trying to get through only pushed it closed trapping your waist as the child runs off in the opposite direction further into the belly of the ship.

“Dammit.” You mutter as you try to wiggle out of the hole but eventually give up after about 5 minutes of trying.

You couldn't hear the sound of the child’s tiny feet or soft coos anymore so you assumed that he’d run off to hide somewhere else probably thinking that you were coming for him, either that or he’d fallen asleep somewhere. 

The sound of the automatic overhead lights flicked and you knew that it was beginning to get dark but Din still wasn’t back yet. Trying to free yourself once more you used all of your strength to push against the metal behind you only being able to move about half an inch before you were stuck again. You’d almost given up until you heard the sound of heavy boots entering the side of the ship.

“Y/N? Where are you?”

“Near the cockpit!” You shout hoping that he’d heard you through the dense material of the wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Fighting a Jedi clearly.” You say making him chuckle as he drops his gun to the floor and stands behind you. “We were playing hide and seek and he snuck in through this hole so I tried to follow him to get him out and now I’m stuck.”

“A child managed to out-smart you?” He continues, laughing as another attempt to escape fails.

“Stop laughing and help me!”

Din bends over taking hold of your hips in his large hands as he stands over you and gives you a rough tug backwards making a pained whimper to escape your lips as the metal of the ship tightens around your waist.

“You’re uh, you’re really stuck there aren't you huh?” He sighs shaking his head.

“Did you think I was lying?”

“No I just uh ... _fuck_.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, you just look so .... _fuckable_.”

“I-I look what?”

“Fuckable.” He replies without missing a beat, his voice sounded different this time like he’d taken his helmet off and when you heart the sound of metal hitting metal you assumed he had in fact removed it.

You jumped as Din grabbed your hips with more force this time and slid himself up against your rear making you gasp. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to see you like this, it’s a shame I can’t see your face.” You barely heard the sound of his leather glove hitting the floor before Din cupped your sex through your pants. “Mmm, you’re so warm.”

“ _Stars_ , Din.”

Removing his hand from its position he grabs the top of your pants and pulls them down with your underwear gasping at the side of your rear and cunt on show. Turning his hand round he slides two fingers inside of you without warning somehow finding the perfect spot straight away as your walls clench around the thick and bare digits.

“That's it, cum around my fingers.” He groans when your legs clamp together trapping his hand between your thighs. Scissoring his fingers and adding two more he stretches you until he knows that you’ll be able to take his entire cock without any issues.

Pulling his fingers out Din wipes them on his pants but not before he gives them a quick lick groaning at the delicious taste your pussy produces. Unbuttoning his pants Din pushes them down enough so he can take his cock out giving it a few quick pumps as he moves to line himself up with your entrance.

Pushing himself inside of you, you tense and moan instantly at the sheer size of him, his cock is heavy and pressing against every single bit of your cunt as he bottoms out hitting the end of your vaginal canal with a sharp thrust sending a wave of both pleasure and pain up your body. Digging your nails into the metal below you bite down on your lip muffling your strained moans as Din holds your waist and begins to set a rough pace fucking you against the wall.

“Din ... _Kriff_.” You pant cumming around his cock feeling embarrassed that you reached an orgasm so soon but he doesn't seem to mind. Instead Din pulls out of your pussy making you groan as your dragged-out orgasm immediately stops and you think he’s going to cum on you until he lines himself up with your asshole and begins to push in.

“Oh fuck.” You wince as your tight muscle stretches around the thick head.

Din holds your cheeks in each hand pulling them to expose more of you as he starts to thrust forwards being both careful but not showing any sign of stopping at the same time. It’s the first time that anyone has used your asshole for pleasure and you’re surprised that not only are you not fighting against Din or telling him to stop but starting to earn mass pleasure with each thrust.

“You gone cock-dumb now huh?” He asks digging his fingers into your asscheeks.

Your cum is running down your leg and squirting out of your cunt with each rough thrust of his hips, the Beskar pads on his thighs roughly slapping and scraping against your flesh as he grunts.

“Hhm, I’m gonna cum baby.”

 _“Fuck_ Din, cum inside of me please.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please ... Din please, I want you to cum inside of me.”

Din presses the palms of his hands against the metal wall in front of him as he starts to loose the rhythm before quickly grabbing your hips and cumming after a few more thrusts, coating your walls with his seed. Din pulls himself out of you and tucks his cock away before leaning down to pull your underwear and pants back up for you. Tucking his hand against the metal next to your waist he tugs it roughly managing to pry it open enough for you to slide back out and into his arms panting as you collapse against him.

“Hmm, perhaps you should play hide and seek more often.”


End file.
